Mechanisms of exposure for children's susceptibility are defined by types and frequency of exposures, age-specific behaviors, and temporal and toxicokinetic exposure considerations. The Pesticide Exposure Pathways Research Project focuses on the physical and behavioral mechanisms of children's pesticide exposures. These detailed assessments fit well with the other field and laboratory-based Center projects. The Community-Based Participatory Research Project is evaluating the mechanisms of children 's exposure through occupational takehome and dietary exposures. Their assessments fit well with the detailed spray drift and activity pattern assessments of the Pesticide Exposure Pathways Project. Together, both projects will inform the Exposure Assessment and Risk Characterization Cores and provide a real-life context for the laboratory-based studies. The results of this project will feed back to inform the Community-Based Participatory Research Project and also inform the activities of the Risk Characterization and the Community Outreach and Translation Cores to reduce exposures.